


The Eternal Dance

by plastics



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Ghost Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mpreg, Uninformed Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastics/pseuds/plastics
Summary: “I must admit, I didn’t just come out of my own selfishness. I need to ask you a favor.”“Anything,” Sokka blurted out.
Relationships: Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	The Eternal Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



> Characters are sixteen.

Sokka wasn’t really a poetic guy, which is why it didn’t really make sense for him, hours after everyone left him alone with his thoughts at the spirit oasis, he was asking himself questions like,  _ Why is it darker now than it was without the moon? _ and  _ If love is so beautiful, how can it hurt so bad? _

It wasn’t very becoming of a warrior, and, worse, none of it came close to expressing the raw, tearing pain that had been throbbing in his chest even before Yue disappeared from his arms, knowing both that he’s failed her and her father and, if she was right, that it was always their destiny for him to do so.

It wasn’t  _ fair. _ They’re on this mission to save the world from the Fire Nation or whatever, and today they won, even though it took Aang turning into a giant koi or whatever, and they still couldn’t save Yue.

Sokka dug the heel of his palms into his eyes, like he could force the tears back in, except when he lowered his hands again, there’s a white haze hanging in his vision, so he rubbed at them again, and then a third time before jumping up.

_ Yue. _ She looked different different now; Sokka would have always said she looked like a goddess, a moonbeam on walking among the rest of them, but looking at her as she hovered above the oasis—she was beautiful then, but if there had been just a piece of something eternal in her before, she embodied it now, glowing as her hair and her dress flowed around her.

“I am so glad you stayed, Sokka,” Yue said, before drifting down and pressing her lips to his. Never in a million years would Sokka have guessed that his first real kiss would be with the moon spirit, and he never would have guessed that it would feel like this. His endless fantasizing never managed to capture her hand’s cupping his face, lips pressing against his as he tried desperately to keep up, drinking her in as if he was dying of thirst.

Sokka was forced to break the kiss first, gulping for air. His gloved hand was still curled around her neck, but it felt like holding down a mountain. Even with her in front of him again, panic rose in his chest again. His mouth opened again. “Are you— can I—  _ how—” _

She leaned in, silencing him with another, gentler kiss. “I cannot stay long. Dawn is approaching and even now, I feel a pull to my duties. There is so much I must do, so much to fix even with how little time we lost Tui… But I wanted to see you again, one last time.

“I must admit, I didn’t just come out of my own selfishness. I need to ask you a favor.”

“Anything,” Sokka blurted out.

Yue looked at him a moment before sighing. “It really isn’t fair for me to ask, but it must be done. What happened tonight is proof that La and I are not safe. Our ties to the mortal realm expose us to great risk, yet they are necessary for us to maintain our aid of mankind. And while I am proud to fulfil my duty now, it was cruel, perhaps, to claim me such a way, leave my positioning in the world so unbalanced.”

There’s another long pause when Sokka doesn’t say anything, desperately trying to think of any way he’s supposed to help, when Yue says, “I need an heir. We need heirs. Twins, who can balance the push and pull between worlds.”

“Oh.  _ Oh.”  _ Sokka felt his entire body go hot, although he can barely wrap his head around Yue asking this from him. “How would that even work?”

Yue smiled at him before her hands trailed down to the hem of his jacket. “Take all this off, then get into the pond.”

Sokka practically tore off his clothes in his rush. It felt almost like sacrilege to dip his toe into the spirit oasis, sure that if anyone from the tribe caught him, he’d be locked away for the rest of his life, but Yue was already there, smiling up at him with the water shimmering around her shoulders, and if that wasn’t an invitation, Sokka didn’t know what was. He certainly couldn’t resist.

The water was warmer than Sokka expected, almost hot in contrast to the Northern air, and while the shore dipped quickly, the rocks were neither sharp nor slippery, making it easy to find his footing. He was mere feet away from Yue once again, although this time her shoulders were bare, and in the bright light of the full moon, he swore he could make out her—

There’s a splash to his left, and Sokka jumps. “Um. Is, uh, La going to be joining in, or—”

Yue giggled. “No. Technically, a physical form isn’t necessary, but… I’ve always wanted a chance to do this. Hahn was always so distracted, but it wouldn’t have been appropriate for me to betray the arrangement.”

“Uh huh,” Sokka said, brain trying and failing to process what that meant, that they were going to be each other’s first, and then Yue slid closer, hands on Sokka’s arms.

Any shyness Sokka may have had about himself—which wasn’t a lot, okay, he was a warrior in training and looked like it—was drowned out by the way Yue leaned into Sokka touching her back, first with a brush of his fingers on her stomach then up, curling a palm over her breast. Sokka didn’t have much to compare her to, but she felt perfect to him, sounded perfect when she gasped at him thumbing at the tight pebble of her nipple.

“Is that—good? For you?”

“Yes,” she sighed before pulling him close once more and kissing him again, just forceful enough to seem desperate but good, too, like it’s alright for Sokka to bite at her lip then suck it better.

She responded by reaching down first and squeezing at where Sokka was desperately hard, had been since that first kiss, really, but it was so good it practically hurt when Yue wrapped her delicate fingers around him and pulling, gentler that Sokka ever was with himself but better, too, because it was anyone else but also her, the most beautiful girl Sokka has ever met, the girl Sokka was so sure he’d lost forever so recently. Even if they couldn’t have past dawn—and Sokka couldn’t even let himself think that far ahead—they would always have this night together. Would have all of each other in what they were making.

“Come closer,” Yue said, and she didn’t respond before pulling him towards the center of the oasis. It didn’t get deeper; instead, there was a strange rock formation, tall enough for Sokka to lie on when Yue pushed him towards it before following suit.

Sokka could hardly breathe, seeing Yue bare and bright in the moonlight, lowering herself onto him. He didn’t know if spirits could flush, but she still looked so alive in that moment, her body responding to his, a desperate thrust upward making her moan, her chest rising and falling with her quickening breath, their eyes locked in a mutual desperation.

It was all so desperately good that Sokka didn’t notice when the water around him started to change, but eventually a wave washing over his face made him gasp and look around. The oasis shined white as it pulled away from the shore, pooling in the middle high enough to wash over them. 

“Oh, Sokka,” Yue sighed, one arm reached out in front of her, fingers brushing just below his belly button. “I’m so glad it was you.”

“Me, too,” Sokka croaked out, just thinking about this, the feeling tightening through his whole body. He never could have imagined that it would’ve felt like this; it was like he was  _ glowing, _ expanding, from where they meet to the core of him. Blood rushed in his ears, his hands fumbling as he reached between them. “Are you— is it good? Are you good?”

He groaned, high-pitched even to his own ears, as he felt where Yue was stretched tight around him, but Yue reached down, brought his fingers forward and pressed down. “Here, just keep touching me here.”

So Sokka did, and Yue moaned stunningly in response, and it was good, so good. He could feel himself cresting fast, the feeling in his stomach blooming, but for the first time in his life, his tongue wouldn’t quite let him say anything. He stuttered through, “I— I can feel— close—”

“Come on, Sokka,” Yue said. “Do it, come with me.”

Sokka closed his eyes, but it was still blinding, his body cresting, Yue the only real thing that he could hold onto.

Except the feeling didn’t completely go away as the pool calmed around him and he sat up. He palmed his stomach, and while he couldn’t feel anything amiss from the outside, he still felt… full, extended, but instead of being too enthusiastic during dinner, it was like he could still feel Yue in him.

“Uh, Yue, am I supposed to… can you, like, sense something different about me?” Sokka asked, still poking at his abs. Or where his abs will soon be. 

Yue just laughed. “Yes. I’m so glad it took. I was pretty sure it would, but…” she signed happily, curling up against Sokka’s side and placing her hand over his stomach once again.

Sokka blinks, hard.

“Wait,” he said. “Wait. Am I— did  _ you  _ make  _ me  _ pregnant?”

“Well, yes, Sokka. I don’t have a mortal body anymore,” Yue said, and, sure, it sounded obvious when she said it, but—

“Okay, but I don’t exactly have the equipment to, like, grow a baby, either! Or, wait, do I?” 

“I don’t think this will happen again in your life, no,” Yue said, “but many things can be willed, in special circumstances.”

“Cool. Awesome.” Sokka could feel something akin to panic growing in the back of his mind, but it doesn’t quite build like it could have on any other day where he hadn’t experienced the extremes of every human emotion possible. Absently, he curls his fingers together with Yue’s. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t make myself clear earlier,” Yue said softly. “I don’t believe it will be a very long term, if it makes you feel better. Nor will they be babies, the way you’re thinking. Just stay in the North Pole for another week, rest, recover. Come back here when the time comes.”

“Will I see you again?”

She rested her head on his shoulder, pressing her lips to the bone there. “It seems unlikely. Or not like this. If anything happens, the priests… well, I imagine there will need to be a bit of an adjustment, but they will help you. Anyone here will, especially after tonight.”

Sokka could see the horizon just barely starting to lighten in the distance. Despite everything, Sokka felt more at peace in the silence of this moment, with his dead girlfriend’s weird spirit eggs in his gut, than he had since Katara cracked Aang out of the iceberg. He squeezed her hand, one last time.

They could spare a week.


End file.
